Object programming is well known in the art. In object programming, objects are created by a program operating under the control of a computer. An object is a data structure having procedures attached to it wherein the data is operated upon by the procedure. Each object has a unique identifier, such as a name, and a location in memory where the object is located. When an object is called or accessed by a process, a message is sent to the object and is executed by the object.
In the prior art, a method of programming a task for operating by a computer has been accomplished by dividing the task into a plurality of processes. The processes are assigned to be programmed by a plurality of different programmers. Each of the processes is defined to contain a plurality of unique objects. However, in the event a certain process ("calling process") requires access to an object which is not located within the addressable memory of the calling process, the programmer for the calling process recreates, i.e. defines, that object within the calling process. This has created several problems. First, as programs evolve and change, identically named objects in different processes, may be different--even though they are supposed to be the same. Secondly, in the event processes with the same named objects are combined, i.e. the boundaries of the processes are removed or changed, this results in a process with two identically named objects in two different locations of memory.